Finding Opportunities
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: When the opportunity presents itself, you just gotta take it.


It had become a tradition. Every year on the day before Easter, Beca and her father, David, would load up the old aluminum bass boat and head to the lake for a day of fishing. Usually Aubrey stayed at home during these trips, but this time she decided to go with them.

Upon arrival, they quickly loaded all the gear into the boat, and had the boat off the trailer and in the water in no time. This being Aubrey's first fishing trip, she decided to lay about in the sun, and watch Beca and her father fail at fishing.

After a while, she asked Beca to show her how to do it. Beca directed Aubrey to stand in front of her, and wrapped her arms around her so that they were both holding the pole. "Okay, you just want to pull your arm back," Beca commented as she physically piloted Aubrey's movements.

"And then swing it forward and press the button about mid-swing," Beca told her as she guided Aubrey through the moves, before stepping back, so that Aubrey could try performing an actual cast. Following Beca's guidelines, Aubrey made a pretty decent cast, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a murmured 'good job'.

Beca told her to begin slowly reeling so that the line wouldn't settle at the bottom. After admiring Aubrey's backside for a few moments, Beca turned back to grab another pole and continue fishing. They all continued fishing in comfortable silence.

After about five minutes, the silence was broken. "Uh, baby, I think I'm stuck on something," Aubrey sheepishly said. Beca turned around and chuckled before stepping over to the blonde and taking the pole from her hands.

After watching Beca gently tug on the line for a few minutes, Beca's father asked, "Do you want me to pull up the anchors and take us over there?"

"No, I think I almost got it," Beca grunted as she leaned ever so slightly over the edge of the boat. Noticing Beca's attention was focused on the taut line and seeing a great opportunity, Aubrey looked over at her father-in-law to see if he was thinking the same as she was.

As he smirked at Aubrey and gestured with a jerk of his head, Aubrey grinned and turned back to her wife. She slowly raised her foot and stopped right before the sole of her shoe touched Beca's butt. She glanced at Beca real quick to make sure her attention was still on the line, before making contact and giving a none too gentle shove.

Beca's yelp as she fell into the water would be considered comical, but the look on her face as she resurfaced was even more so. She looked like a drowned raccoon, as she glared up at Aubrey with her mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks. As the two in the boat, broke out in hysterical laughter, Beca threw the fishing pole, which she had somehow managed to hang onto, at their feet. "You two are idiots," she hissed, as she swam back to the side of the boat.

As they both offered her a hand and pulled her into the boat, they continued laughing. "Oh, ha ha, real mature," Beca pouted.

"Oh, come on, baby. If it was one of us you know you'd be laughing," Aubrey reasoned. Beca childishly stuck her tongue out at Aubrey, before demanding to be taken home.

* * *

As soon as the SUV pulled into the driveway, Sheila went out to greet the trio. "Hey, guys. Dinner is almost ready. Did you catch anything?" she asked as Aubrey and David climbed out of the front seat.

David smirked before replying, "Yeah, Aubrey caught a real big one. Took both of us to get it in the boat." He threw Aubrey a sly wink as Beca climbed out of the back door of the car.

Sheila's eyes widened as she took in Beca's waterlogged appearance. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Because we both married jerks," Beca stated as she walked past Sheila and into the house to change clothes.

Sheila looked back at David and Aubrey for clarification. "She's not happy about being the catch of the day," Aubrey giggled as David laughed.

* * *

That night as things began to get heated between the two, Beca shoved Aubrey off of her. "Whats wrong, baby?" Aubrey asked, a little breathlessly.

Beca pouted and folded her arms over her chest as she sat up against the headboard. "I'm still mad at you."

"Oh my god," Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes and grinned before rolling over and covering her smirk with her pillow.


End file.
